Beso
by xQuimerax
Summary: Que pasaría si , digamos le daba un beso en la mejilla? , siempre quiso hacerlo , poder besar esa cicatriz que tenia , tratar de curarla , de poder curarlo a el.


Bueno primero que nada , ninguno de los personajes son mios si si lo fueran kenshin ya hubiera besado a Kaoru infinidad de veces XD

Este es mi primer fanfic asi que espero sea de su agrado

* * *

**Beso.**

-YAHIKO!-fue el sonoro grito de cierta pelinegra que resonó por todo el lugar , y como no , la pobre estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y me preguntaran como paso?

-es tu culpa por no querer levantarte busu!, estuve llamándote pero solo decias "_kenshin no.. kenshin alguien podría vernos..ken…_"- pero el pobre niño ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que vaya a saber de donde , kaoru le lanzo un jarrón al mas estilo misao , el pobre ni vio que fue lo que lo golpeo.

-CALLATE!-dijo Kaoru azorada ,porque no iba a negar que aveces tenia em..sueños algo subidos de tono , pero vamos no era su culpa que el ex-hitokiri no quisiera dar ni un misero paso adelante en su relación solo por considerarse "_indigno_" por favor! Si era la persona mas tierna que había conocido , su pasado no le importaba en lo mas minimo

-Oro? Que te paso yahiko-chan?-y hablando del diablo , pensó Kaoru al ver aparecer a kenshin con la ropa que tenia que lavar ese dia , ven? Una ternura quien lavaría la ropa de alguien mas?.

-no me digas chan! – dijo yahiko medio inconsciente y es que diablos como podía tener tanta fuerza la busu?

-oro?-digo otra vez kenshin - entonces podrias explicarme porque estas en el suelo ? -Pregunto ladeando la cabeza

Kaoru quería meterse en un hoyo, si yahiko abría la bocota lo haría comida de lobo, o si tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa en manos de saito y ella estaría hay para verlo.

-sucedió que la busu no se levantaba asi que decidi….levantarla de otra forma- dijo sonriendo macabramente , porque siendo sinceros el ver a kaoru toda mojada gritando "_kenshin como llegamos al rio!?_" no tenia precio.

-levantarme? LEVANTARME? Tu lo que querias era matarme , pude ahogarme sabias y si me muero quien te va a enseñar he he?-dijo dandonle de golpes en la cabeza con su boken (de donde lo saco quien sabe.)

Y fue en ese momento en que kenshin reparo en como estaba kaoru , con el yukata pegado al cuerpo delineandolo, y su cabello suelto ya que parece que se había desatado haciendo que se pegara al rostro de su Kaoru , porque si , era solo en su mente el único lugar donde dejaba el sufijo dono y era solo Kaoru , su kaoru , aaww lo que daría para poder abrazarla y besarla hasta saciar sus ansias de ella , pero no , no debía hacerlo , al menos todavía no , por ahora tendria que fingir que no se había dado cuenta de su estado , usar todo su autocontrol….otra vez.

Kenshin sonrio en dirección a Kaoru como siempre hacia y hablo.

-buenos días Kaoru-dono , debería cambiarse le preparare su baño no querra enfermarse - dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado ,si la seguía viendo no era responsable de sus actos.

-cambiarme? Porque ken…-

Mierda!

COMO NO SE HABIA DADO CUENTA! , ahora si yahiko lo iba a pagar caro , o claro que si lo haría trabajar como cerdo , no no aun peor lo iba a hacer quedar mal enfrente de tsubame , oh el pobre no se la iba a acabar , seria tal la vergüenza que no podría ir al akabeko por un mes y eso si era gentil

-jejejeje! Tienes razón kenshin! Debería cambiarme- dijo tratando de parecer normal , pero vamos quien podría estar normal si el hombre al que amas casi puede verte toda?

Maldito yahiko

Maldita agua congelada

Maldito todo

-y porque debería cambiarse?-pregunto yahiko , el había notado el ligero tono rojo en las mejillas de kenshin , era un niño si , pero no era idiota , sabia que Kaoru era linda , era como la hermana que siempre quiso, solo que eso no tenia que saberlo-no es que se le pueda ver mucho verdad busu?- pero esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de quedar K.O. por el puño de Kaoru .

Por Dios! Ese niño no podía quedarse callado? Tenia que abrir esa bocota que tenia solo para hundirla mas?

_Kami-sama si existes por favor ten piedad de mi y has que la tierra me trague._

_-_etto…Kaoru-dono? No cree que se paso solo un poquito?-dijo kenshin

-que va es fuerte no es que lo fuera a matar- aun…

-si usted lo dice Kaoru-dono-dijo kenshin no tan seguro , pero en fin tal vez tenia razón , yahiko era fuerte ya debería estar acostumbrado a esos golpes.-bueno le prepare el baño – dijo mientras salía con la canasta de ropa todavía en las manos.

Kaoru se quedo hay , de pie viendolo irse , incluso su espalda era perfecta , _Kaoru estas enferma. _Se dijo mentalmente.

Después de todo ese alboroto de la mañana yahiko se había ido con sanosuke a molestar a megumi la razón quien sabe , tal vez yahiko ya no quería mas chichones en su linda cabecita. O porque sanosuke quería una escusa para poder molestar a su doctora kitsune como el le decía en secreto

Lo que nos deja a unanerviosa Kaoru y un "inocente y controlado" kenshin. Porque el pobre no estaba seguro si podría seguir guardando todo lo que sentía por ella, ya llevaba 2 años viviendo hay, ya era un hombre y ella apenas una dulce joven , no quería quitarle su inocencia , ella era su luz , su camino , su razón de seguir, el porque pudo conocer a tanta gente maravillosa que ahora eran sus amigos , y el no sabia como retribuirle todo eso , no sabia como demostrarle lo agradecido que estaba.

O puede que si, pero tenia miedo , miedo de no poder amarla como sabia que ella lo amaba.

"_Oh Kaoru que me has hecho?."_

* * *

_-_kenshin?- pregunto Kaoru- llevaba 10 minutos hablándole tratando de que sus nervios pasaran hablando con el de cualquier tema que se le venia a la cabeza pero parecía que el estaba en la nubes , volvió a hablarle pero no dio resultado .

Entonces tuvo una idea.

Que pasaría si , digamos le daba un beso en la mejilla? , siempre quiso hacerlo , poder besar esa cicatriz que tenia , tratar de curarla , de poder curarlo a el.

Pero kenshin simplemente no se dejaba , la apartaba gentilmente y siempre ponía distancias.

Bien ella se había cansado de eso.

Con todo el valor que tenia y aprovechando que los sentidos del vagabundo estaban quien sabe donde , poso tiernamente sus labios en la mejilla del rurouni , era para ser sinceros , lo bonito que había sentido , el poder estar asi de cerca , teniendo sus labios contra su mejilla , era una sencasion tan satisfactoria como especial.

Kenshin , estaba , por decirlo en otras palabras en shock. Como no sintió la presencia de la pelinegra asi de cerca?

Pero sinceramente el no quería apartarse , era una caricia suave , larga pero a la vez efímera , llena de tantas emociones que se sintió abrumado, el sabia que no era digno de ella, pero por primera vez , no le importo , ella lo había elegido aun con toda la carga que tenia , aun sabiendo que tenia sus manos llenar de sangre , ella lo amaba como era , nunca le mostro temor alguno , entonces porque no ser felices juntos?.

Kaoru se elejo para poder ver esos ojos violetas que tanto le gustaban , y lo que vio la dejo en sin habla.

Pudo ver en sus ojos una ternura y un amor infinitos, tan fuertes que sentía que la quemaban , que la llenaban con una pasion desconocida para ella.

-Kaoru-dijo kenshin , y Kaoru pudo darse cuenta inmediatamente que ya no ponía una distancia , que ya no había un "dono" y solo eso , la hizo feliz

Kenshin la miraba directamente a los ojos , mientras que una mano acariciaba la mejilla de ella tiernamente.

-Dime kenshin?-pregunto mientras sus ojos brillaban aun mas de lo que siempre hacían

- se que no debería siquiera el pensarlo , pero ya no puedo mas , y mas por el simple gesto que tuvo hace un momento , quiero estar con usted , el poder estar juntos sin que los recuerdos de mi pasado nos atormenten , es poder darle lo que se merece y amarla como usted lo demuestra en cada gesto .

Kaoru lloraba de alegría , podría ser ,que aquel simple gesto le abriera las puertas del corazón de su amado rurouni?

-me dejaras kenshin? Me dejaras compartir mi vida contigo? el poder ayudarte con tu dolor , el compartir tus alegrías y tristezas? Al fin me dejaras hacerlo?-

-si mi querida Kaoru , ya no detendré lo que siento por ti , te amo Kaoru-dijo mientras juntaba sus labios en un sueve pero apasionado beso , uno que anhelaban desde hace mucho , pero que no se atrevían a dar.

-ohoohohoho! Parece que llegamos en buen momento-dijo una voz haciendo que los 2 amantes se separaran totalmente sonrojados

Oh no.

-dejalos kitsune que no vez que apenas se ponía bueno?-dijo sano tratando de esconder la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenia , ya era hora de que dieran el paso no?

-ya te habias tardado busu-dijo yahiko sonriendo de lado.

-ya te dije que no me digas busu yahiko-CHAN!-dijo Kaoru totalmente roja , porque de todos los momentos tenia que ser ese?

Alguien alla arriba definitivamente no la quería.

-QUE NO ME DIGAN CHAN!-

-y quien me lo va a impedir? Tu yahiko-CHAN!-

-AG tu quieres que te muerda no es asi busu!?-

-ya ya no es necesario el pelear ne?- dijo kenshin tratando de calmar los animos , "aunque por dentro quería patear a esos 3 y llevar a su Kaoru a su cuarto para no soltarla hasta el dia siguiente"

-TU NO TE METAS!- gritaron yahiko y Kaoru

-Oro!-

-ken-san porque no deja a la chica tanuki y me escoje a mi?-dijo megumi mientras se le colgaba de un brazo.

-Oe! Aléjate de kenshin!-dijo Kaoru celosamente jalando a kenshin del otro braz.

Kenshin interiormente disfrutaba el ver a su Kaoru en ese estado. Se veía tan tierna.

-ya deja de jugar kitsune,tu ya eres mia o no?-dijo sano mientras sonreía lujuriosamente.

Cabe decir que el pobre de sano termino tirado en el suelo con varios hematomas causados por una muy avergonzada megumi "ya que si era cierto pero vamos ese no era el momento ni la forma de decirlo"

Con un yahiko partiéndose de la risa y kenshin y Kaoru tomándose de la mano mientras nadie los veía .

Porque su historia apenas estaba comenzando , y ambos tenían la intención de que durara mucho , mucho tiempo.

Ta-daa!

* * *

Ok no se si fue digamos decente pero el esfuerzo de hizo no?

Cualquier sugerencia o comentario es bien recibido :)


End file.
